


Cats shrieking

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, my mother tongue is obviously Polish and I'm not that good at writing in English, to be honest it's my first time. It's kind of weird cos I can read in English and understand almost everything.<br/>I chose the shortest one to try. It's originally a drabble but no longer in the translation. And I don't know if this will humor you in the same way it's humorous in Polish.<br/>Also, this was one of my goals for the New Year to have some of my work written in English, and I could find someone who will be kind enough to do it for me, but I don't want to bother anyone.<br/>I read them so many times I'm getting sick of them, so why should I put someone through that too? </p><p>I'm just hoping I got it all right and haven't done stupid mistakes. If so, please tell me, so I could correct any grammar mistakes or bad choice of words for this little thing. I would be glad to have it written in a proper way.</p><p>This was originally written for the spring event on Polish SasuNaru forum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cats shrieking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darcie kotów](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616286) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia). 



> Well, my mother tongue is obviously Polish and I'm not that good at writing in English, to be honest it's my first time. It's kind of weird cos I can read in English and understand almost everything.  
> I chose the shortest one to try. It's originally a drabble but no longer in the translation. And I don't know if this will humor you in the same way it's humorous in Polish.  
> Also, this was one of my goals for the New Year to have some of my work written in English, and I could find someone who will be kind enough to do it for me, but I don't want to bother anyone.  
> I read them so many times I'm getting sick of them, so why should I put someone through that too? 
> 
> I'm just hoping I got it all right and haven't done stupid mistakes. If so, please tell me, so I could correct any grammar mistakes or bad choice of words for this little thing. I would be glad to have it written in a proper way.
> 
> This was originally written for the spring event on Polish SasuNaru forum.

There was a crack. Next was a groan. And a shout came after that.

"Fuck!" The angry look was located on a ceiling. One deep breath. "Naruto!"

"Did you call me?" Blond head appeared from behind the wall. "Sasuke, what are you doing on the floor?" Naruto laughed and moved quickly to help the man to stand up but the glare stopped him halfway.

"What, the fuck, is this?" Sasuke panted while leaning on the elbow and pointed on the floor full of branches.

"You asked me to bring catkins."

"Catkins, not a fucking tree!" Sasuke growled and stood up from the floor with a groan, supporting himself with the cupboard.

"Well, there will be enough for the next year."

"You won't live that long."


End file.
